owl_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Applying for Administrator
You all know, this Wiki is basically a newborn baby compared to some of the other, more well-known ones. This Wiki needs guardians! People who are in charge when I'm not online, who have a sharp knowledge of everything Adam Young who can edit for themselves, and assist myself with some edits. This page gives you all the information you need about being an Administrator. For time's sake, I've divided this page up into three sections: *What an Administrator does *How to be eligible to be an Administrator *Applying to be an Administrator What an Administrator does An Administrator is a person who is, to put it simply, in charge when I'm not around. They need to be able to stand on their own two feet, and have a good yet assertive attitude towards their responsibility and power. As mad/unfair as this sounds, Site Rules are only exempt to me, The Aeronaut, I won't go into detail, but I need to bypass some of the rules to ensure this wikia stays top-notch in terms of quality and behavioral records, etc. This means that Admins still have to follow the rules, however, lengthier penalties plus having your rights removed would happen if you break the rules; as an admin, you're setting an example for everyone else. Admins have a keen eye for editing, they notice mistakes, big or small in articles and they correct them on the spot. This section, however, is not about "admin criteria", that is the next section. How to be eligible to be an Administrator The best way to go about this section is writing it as a list, therefore, that's what I'll do. You MUST have all of the following criteria to even be considered to be an admin. Ready? Let's go! All Administrators/Potential Administrators should have: *'The obvious - good spelling and grammar' It speaks for itself really, doesn't it? If you have good spelling and grammar, you'll show it in your writing. Plus, alongside the ABILITY to have good spelling/grammar, is the knowledge, for example: sentence structure, word definitions etc. Therefore, if something's wrong in an article, you'll be sure to correct it. *'The right attitude' Although I mentioned this before, the correct attitude is, basically: being a nice person, being assertive to rule-breakers and, basically, carrying out the "way of the wiki". Here's a couple of examples of the WRONG attitude: channeling your anger through to other users (you've had a tough day so you take it out on another user), going mad with power (being REALLY strict, or giving punishments that are more severe than they should be. *'A knowledge of Wikia' If you're an admin who is a new user, you should have some prior knowledge of Wikia, such as some cool tricks you can use to make this site better, how to ban/block etc. I'm not going to teach you how to do it. *'Have a way to contact me off-site' My email address is: ### There you go. *'Past Experience - OPTIONAL' To be an admin here, you should have some experience elsewhere - such as another (active) wiki you are the founder of, or an admin of. THIS IS OPTIONAL. Everyone starts somewhere, if you've met all the previous criteria, you should do just fine here. Applying to be an Administrator First of all, don't ask me straight on or I won't consider you. Second, write out your application, it should have good spelling and grammar and include something like why you want to be an admin, your knowledge of Adam Young, previous experience etc etc. It should be over a paragraph long ideally, although any length of text is fine. Finally, send me your application. There's a two ways you can do this, and I'll tell you now: *'Leave a message on my Talk Page' Go to my Profile, click Talk Page, and click Leave Message. Begin your post by going into source mode and typing: Username's Application . Username of course, being your username. Underneath that line, put in your application. *'Email me' My email address is: '''#### '''so get writing! I review all applications as soon as I possibly can. If you're denied, I'll be sure to give you a reason why. Have a nice day, The Aeronaut. Category:Meta